Memories
by cherryblossoms999
Summary: She'll sacrifice herself for the love of her life.     I'm not really good at making summary. Please rate and comment! C:
1. PROLOGUE : Samantha Puckett

"iMemories"

PROLOGUE: Samantha Puckett

"_I need to go"_

"_You don't need too" … "We're here"_

"_It's too late.." … "I—I agreed"_

"_Please… NO!"_

Those were the words that are stuck within my heart. Those are the words, which fell apart…

I am Samantha Puckett, before, but not anymore.

I am Matanzas T'teckup, the famous _sorcerer_ in the ancient times.

Yeah, you heard it, _sorcerer in ancient times._

Things are too complicated to handle. Things which are not anymore are much _more _complicated.

I need simple words to explain my situation that is beyond ordinary.

So first, I am stuck in an ancient book, filled with curse and sorrow, which are needed to be erased. Because if I'll not erase it _their _present and even _their _future, will change.

They will not know about _it _if _it'll _change because they don't even know there future. And that what makes me go _into _the book.

I agreed, not _only _because their future will shatter, but I _also _agreed, because of _him._

Now, I've got to answer one question, will I choose my life, or their lives?

'Cause my point is, I am just me, and they're them. They're too many.

I wouldn't risk their lives for the sake of mine. I won't really do.

I am the type of, _heroic _person.

I will risk my own life to save trillions of people.

And that's why I am stuck in this full-of-curses-and-sorrows-ancient-myth-book.

And that's why, _I'm now a myth._

I'm not real anymore.

And that makes things so much more complicated.

And that's why; I'll risk my own romance.

My own life.

And it ends here, the endpoint.


	2. Chapter 1 : Carly Shay

I go home, sobbing, expecting that all was a dream.

No.

I can't live without Sam. She's the life of iCarly. And she's also _the_ part of my life. And if Freddie-the-obnoxious will know that Sam-the-delinquent is gone, he will _surely kill me._

I saw Freddie, waiting in the main entrance of the apartment, adjusting the lens of his camera.

"Hey" he began "Where's Sam?"

"Ah—I"

Oh no. He can't know. He should not know.

He will surely kill me….

But he has the rights to know the truth. He is Sam's best friend too.

So I decided, "Freddie" I began, and I'm really nervous "Umm.. I'm sorry to say this but, Sam.."

"What happened to Sam?" Freddie began hesitating.

"Nothing bad happens to her. But" I began explaining "She.. She told me that she'll .." flashbacks ran into my mind as I explain the whole story

"_I'll explore the world, go to the largest library, and search for the __**book**__"_

"_What book?" Carly asked her blonde friend._

"_Matanzas T'teckup" the blonde began explaining "the story stated that, she'll be reincarnated, save all the dimensions and die"_

"_I don't understand. You'll explore the world and search for the largest library.. So it means—"_

"_Yeah. I'll leave." Sam replied as she's getting a piece of paper._

"_What's that?" asked the brunette._

"_A letter for Frednub" she began as she opened it "give this to him, 'cause I am not ready to tell him that I'll go"_

"_How about iCarly? You're just leaving because of that stupid reincarnation book?" the pissed slash sad brunette yelled at her best friend._

"_I need to go"_

"_You don't need too" Carly began "We're here"_

"_It's too late.." the blonde explained "I—I agreed"_

"_Please… NO!"_

"And that's it. She left because of that stupid reincarnation book." I stated my ending line.

"The book is not stupid, _she's_ stupid!" Freddie shouted as he ran towards the iCarly studio.

"Wait up!"

See? I know that this'll happen.

2 years later…

Now, Freddie's wreck_ed. _I am wreck_ed_. The iCarly Show is wreck_ed._ We are all _wrecked._

"Hey guys! Mrs. Briggs said that we'll go to the largest library ever!" an echoing voice is what I heard from downstairs. I am in the iCarly studio.

And I am not taping; I am cleaning all the _mess._

"So what Gibby?" I began. This is more on a 'state-line' not a question "What'll we do there? Reading all kinds of stuffs? Don't even think about it"

"No. I was asking for the geek!" Gibby said.

"Fine, if Gibby goes, I'll go." A voice near me said. "I'll go. How 'bout you Carly?"

"Fine. Whatever it takes." I replied. I really hate libraries _now._ It's the reason why we're all wrecked up. And by the way, the iCarly died.

So after 5 hours of traveling, we're here. Greece.

Wow.

This country is Sammi's favorite country if Seattle's an exception. Well, for her, Seattle's a country. Not good in geography.

"So we are going to an old but biggest library. And what are we reading, scrolls?" Valerie's eye lid becomes the wrath of the devil. Sam often calls that one.

Oh, I am always talking about Sam. I'll change the topic.

So we are here inside the library.

I can sense strong era here, a really good familiar era.

"Wow, this place is big" Freddie said in amusement.

"What's this?" I caught a paper in the pocket of my black jacket.

The black jacket.

The jacket that I wore when Sam's gone.

So it means…

"Freddie, wait!" I shouted as I ran towards Freddie.

"What?" asked him.

"Forgot to give you this one" I gave the letter that Sam should be giving to him, and it is now after 2 years.

"What the—To Freddie, from Sam? And look at the date! Carly?" Freddie gave me an angry stare and my insane me woke.

"Um.. I'm in memory block, sorry." I excused. Not that _insane._ If _she's_ here, then I am so insane.

"It wrote.." Freddie read the whole letter.

_Dear Frednub,_

_Sam here._

_Look, I am going to leave. And if I can't go back after __**a year**__, look for me._

_Go to Greece, go to __**the**__ library._

_Sorry for the grammar._

_Very truly __**not**__ yours,_

_Samantha Puckett_

"She said that we'll go to Greece and to the library."

"So—I think we're here" I said.

"How lucky we are" Freddie sighed in relief. "Let's search for the book! Maybe she's in there!"

"_In there?_ You mean, _inside the book?_" I said. It's impossible.

"Common sense please."

"Yes"

_They don't even know that they're near to her. Near to a myth._

_Now, the adventure begins here._


End file.
